1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tow line couplers, and more particularly to a quick disconnect coupler used in combination with an inflatable towable vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable towable water vehicles are towed behind powered water vehicles such as power boats, by a connecting tow line. Under certain conditions it is desirable to quickly disconnect the tow line during the towing operation. Also, at times it is desirable to give the occupant of the towable control of the disconnecting procedure.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved quick release coupler for an inflatable towable vehicle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.